vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Chaban Capriccio
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVCapriccio Farce (茶番カプリシオ / Chaban Kapurishio) es una Canción Original Vocaloid perteneciente a la "Saga Clockwork Lullaby". Los Contenedores despertados del Pecado se reúnen en el teatro para iniciar un juicio. La Ama de la Corte encabeza este juicio, discutiendo que necesitan encontrar el contenedor del pecado que falta, y le pide a 'Ma' su ubicación. 'Ma' le contesta que ella no sabe sobre su paradero, pero ella teme que podría estar en "sus manos". Engranaje cree que no habrá nada después de que se reúnan los Buques, y el Amo del Cementerio se burla de él diciendo que es incapaz de hacer algo... Leer más Intérpretes: 'KAITO, MEIKO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len, Gackpo Camui, Megurine Luka y GUMI '''Música y letra: 'Akuno-P (Mothy) 'Ilustración: '''Painter Brioche *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EVILS COURT Letra Kanji= 空の被告席　ガラクタばかりの傍聴席 さあ始めよう　裁判という茶番を master of the court 「神の命により探し求める　器も残るはあと一つだけ その在りかをもしも知るのならば　それを証言なさい『時の魔道師』よ」 Ma 「時を越え姿を変え主を変え　それはすでに舞台に登場している されど今の在処は我も知らず　おそらくはあの娘の手の中に」 servants 「探せ探せ　アイツを探せ　右か左か　あるいは下か 全てのカギを握っている　『冥界の主』を探せ」 gear 「いつまでこの茶番を続けるのか　その先には何もない」 master of the graveyard 「罠に落ちたアダムの魂よ　お前の成せる事などもう何もない」 揺らぐ天秤　乱れた脚本（シナリオ）　罪に汚れた器達 各々の歌を勝手に奏でる不協和音の狂想曲（カプリシオ） 物語は既に神と悪魔の手を離れて独り歩き 彼らがもしもこの地にいたならこう言って嘆くだろう ――――本当に恐ろしいのは 　　　　　　　　　　人間の欲望だった――――― master of the court 「少し情報を整理しましょう　悪魔の血を引く卑しき男よ　 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 gardener 「我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い　それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の剣を求めて　一人でこの森にやってきた」 servants 「殺せ喰らえ　無理なら捕えろ　森に入った不届き者を」 master of the court 「裁け裁け　とにかく裁け　開廷！判決！死刑！」 gardener 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 waiter 「ちょうど雑用係が欲しかったの」 gardener 「そして我は『庭師』になった」 『時の魔道師』『呪われた庭師』　目覚めぬ器の代用品 各々の野望　胸に秘める　不穏分子の侵入者（インベーター） 『人形館長』『墓場の主』『歯車』『待つ者』『冥界の主』 全ての終わりが訪れた時　笑っているのは誰なのか？ ――――るりらるりらるりるりら 　　　　　　　　　　　　響くイレギュラーの鼓動―――― 友情　トラウマ　正義　幻覚 希望　破滅　夢　欲　愛　死 全てを溶かして廻り続ける ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 孤独な男がその死の間際 作りあげた映画館 彼が望んでいた理想郷（ユートピア）は 完成するのだろうか？ さあ見届けよう　人生という茶番を |-| Romaji= kara no hikoku seki garakuta bakari no bouchou seki saa hajimeyo u saiban toiu chaban o kami no inochi niyori sagashimotomeru utsuwa mo nokoru ha hitotsu dake sono ari ka o moshimo shiru no nara ba sore o shougen o shi nasai ' toki no ma doushi ' yo toki o koe sugata o kae nushi o kae sore ha sudeni butai ni toujou shi te iru saredo sono arika ha waga mo shira zu osorakuha ano musume no te no naka ni sagase sagase aitsu o sagase migi ka hidari ka aruiha shita ka subete no kagi o nigitte iru ' meikai no aruji ' o sagase itsu made kono chaban o tsudukeru no ka sono saki ni ha nani mo nai wana ni ochi ta adamu no tamashii yo omae no shigeru seru koto nado mou nani mo nai yuragu tenbin midare ta shinario zai ni yogore ta utsuwa tachi onoono no uta o katte ni kanaderu fukyouwaon no kapurishio monogatari ha sudeni kami to akuma no te o hanare hitoriaruki karera ga moshimo kono chi ni ita no nara ba kou itte nageku daro u? hontouni osoroshii no ha ningen no yokubou datta? sukoshi jouhou o seiri shi masho u akuma no chi o hiku iyashiki otoko yo kyoka shi te ageru node katari nasai omae ga kono mori ni ki ta toki no koto o waga no mi ni yadoru imawashiki noroi sore o toku tame ni hitsuyou to naru senzo yurai no ken o motome te ichi nin de kono mori ni ki ta korose kurae muri nara tsukamaero mori ni hait ta futodoki sha o sabake sabake tonikaku sabake kaitei! hanketsu! shikei! tora re kakugo o kime ta toki ni kimagure shoujo ga te o sashinobe ta choudo zatsuyou gakari ga hoshikat ta no soshite waga ha ' niwashi ' ni nat ta ' toki no ma doushi ' ' norowa re ta niwashi ' mezame nu utsuwa no dai youhin onoono no yabou mune ni himeru fuon bunshi no shinnyuu inbēdā ' ningyou kanchou ' ' hakaba no aruji ' ' haguruma ' ' matsu mono ' ' meikai no aruji' subete no owari ga otozure ta toki warat te iru no ha dare na no ka ? ruri ra ruri ra ruri ruri ra hibiku iregyurā no kodou yuujou torauma seigi genkaku kibou hametsu yume hoa ai shi subete o tokashi te mawari tsudukeru zenmai shikake no komori uta kodoku na otoko ga sono shi no magiwa tsukuriage ta eiga kan kare ga nozon de i ta yūtopia ha kansei suru no daro u ka ? saa mitodokeyo u jinsei toiu chaban o |-| Español= El acusado no está, hay basura en la silla defensora; ya demos inicio a la farsa DEL JUICIO. Como es conocido, queda un contenedor; es mi deber hallarlo como Dios lo ordenó; así que si conoces su actual ubicación, ponte en contacto con la maga del tiempo. Forma, tiempo y dueño; todo eso se cambió, y finalmente se presenta en escenario; sin embargo no sé donde se pueda encontrar, más de que esté en sus manos hay gran posibilidad. Búscala, búscala, búscala a ella; izquierda, derecha, abajo o arriba, a la persona de todas las llaves; la Señora del Jardín Infernal. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?, que mentira es; ya no queda nada para buscar. El alma de Adán era muy débil, y fue engañada; ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse o se haya hecho ya. Balanza inestable, escenario destruído; contenedores para los pecados., tocando cada uno un sonido distinto; un Capriccio que no armonizará. Esta historia se escapó de Dios y del mismo Diablo, y ahora vaga con toda libertad. Si ellos siguieran aún en este plano vital, seguramente suspirarían. Lo que enserio me hace suspirar, es el deseo de la humanidad. Ha llegado el momento de ordenar la información; tú, el que se sintió atraído por el Diablo, creo que es hora que nos empieces a contar que te pasó cuando en el bosque fuiste a entrar. Esta maldición la traigo desde que nací, y para deshacerla al bosque tuve que ir; se suponía que allí podría encontrar una espada antigua que me toca heredar. ¡Mátenlo!, ¡cómanlo!, ¡al calabozo! vino al bosque, insolente tonto. Júzguenlo, júzguenlo, de todos modos; ¡Inicio!, ¡sentencia!, ¡debe morir! Mientras me preparaba al arresto, ella apareció; esa chica consentida me extendió la mano. Necesitaba una persona, que trabajara. Y así fue como terminé de, Jardinero. Maga del Tiempo, Jardinero Maldito, reemplazando contenedores dormidos; deseando cosas sin que nadie más se entere; invasores en un juego pecador. Muñeca jueza, La Dama del Cementerio, Engranaje, Mesero y Amo Infernal. Cuando todo se termine y lleguemos al final, me pregunto: ¿quién será el que reirá? Lu Li La Lu Li La Lu Li La Li La, un latido irregular. Fé, amistad; trauma, justicia e ilusión; ruina, deseo; amar y fallecer. Todo se disuelve y continúa girando, con la canción de cuna del reloj. Antes de morir, un hombre muy solo construyó, un teatro en lo profundo del bosque. Y la utopía que él quería realizar, seguramente se concretará. Ya, vamos a mirar, la farsa de LA VIDA. Curiosidades *Al parecer el personaje que es presentado como "Irregular" es el mismo personaje que aparece en Re-Birthday, debido a que en sus manos y pies tiene esposas rojas y azules respectivamente. *El personaje llamado "Gear" es el mismo que aparece en Heartbeat Clocktower. *"Servants", "The Master of the Graveyard", "The Master of the Court" y "Waiter" hicieron su primera aparición en el video de "Heartbeat Clocktower". *En la última parte que dice "¿Acaso será completada?", es la única parte donde se escucha la voz de Gumi. *MA ya había aparecido en el video de ''Chrono Story, pero solamente se le ve la espalda. *Esta canción parece estar inspirada en la saga de videojuegos "Ace Attorney" (referente a la forma de los textos, la forma en que se ven los perfiles de los participantes de juicio y la temática). *El teatro en el que se encuentran es el mismo teatro que Gallerian Marlon construyó (con la ayuda de MA) justo antes de morir y donde guardaba "su colección" de pecados. Es por éso que los pecados están ahí ya en sus formas humanas , los únicos faltantes de reencarnar son la Envidia y la Lujuria. Perfil de Personajes Mientras transcurre el video se presentan las reseñas de los nuevos personajes, la única que no se muestra es la de los "Servants". He aqui los que se mostraron en el video: left|125px|Master of the Court '''Master of the Court (Maestra de la Corte) Canción: Master of the Court La directora del teatro del bosque. Ella reemplazó a su "padre" y por si misma se convirtio en la "Maestra de la corte". left|125px|Ma Ma (Hechicera del Tiempo) Nombre Real: 'Kayo Sudou. '''Cancion: '??? Ella vive en el teatro y creó el jardín. Construyó el teatro de Gallerian. left|125px|Gear '''Gear (Engranaje) Cancion: '''Heartbeat Clocktower Después de perder su poder se convirtió en la sombra de una cuchara porque no podía entrar al teatro. left|125px|Master of the Graveyard left|125px|Gardener '''Master of the Graveyard (Ama del Cementerio) Cancion: '''Master of the Graveyard Un fantasma que nació de un cristal. Ella oficialmente obedece a Ma, pero es una mujer oscura y engañosa. '''Gardener (Jardinero) Canción: '''??? '''Nombre Real: Gammon Octo Mientras buscaba la "Espada de Venom" el llegó al teatro. left|125px|Waiter Waiter (Camarera) Canción: '''??? Ella es la sirvienta del teatro, pero quiere hacer otro trabajo. Es la rencarnación de un espejo caprichoso y egoísta. left|125px|Master of the Hellish Yard '''Master of the Hellish Yard (El señor del Jardin Infernal) Canción: '''Master of the Hellish Yard Gallerian Marlon conoció a esta chica enmascarada después de morir. left|125px|Irregular '''Irregular 'Canción: 'Re birthday El vive dentro de la "Propietaria de las muñecas". No identificado. Enlaces Pixiv ID de Painter Brioche Ilustraciones oficiales en Pixiv Galería 24090682_p0.jpg|link=Capriccio Farce 24090682_big_p1.jpg|Master of the Court 24090682_p2.jpg|Ma 24090682_p3.jpg|Gear 24090682_p4.jpg|Master of Graveryard 24090682_p5.jpg|Sarvants 24090682_p6.jpg|Waiter 24090682_p7.jpg|Gardener 24090682_p8.jpg|Master of Hellishyard 24090682_p9.jpg|Irregular Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Gackpoid Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido de Wikia Aliada